Car Trouble
by BookloverAlive
Summary: Mary has car trouble. Matthew rescues her. Modern AU
1. Car Trouble

**Car Trouble**

It started out as any other day. Mary Crawley got up at six thirty in the morning, had her breakfast,and went to work. Mary was the quiet one at her office. She only talked to a select few. The day passed as it usually did, uneventfully. That is until four thirty when Mary went to her car.

" Please start." she kept repeating to herself.

Then a man came up to her. A very handsome man by her standards.

" Would you like a jump?" he asked her.

"Yes, that would be very helpful, thank you." she said looking up at the man.

"It's not a problem." he said as he retrieved the jumper cables from has car, that had been convineintly parked next to her car. "My name is Matthew." he says before geting the jumper cables out of his car.

" I am Mary Crawley." she replies.

"Crawley." he laughed. " Are you Sybil's sister?" Matthew questioned as he hooked up the jumper cables to his car.

" Yes, She is my sister." she replied.

" I believe that we have met before." he said.

" How?" she questioned

" I was your date to the prom." he said

" Matthew?!" she exclaimed in a shocked manner.

she got out of her car and hugged him. he was slightly shocked, but he returned the hug in the end.

He tried to jump the car a few times, but to no avail.

"Do you have roadside assistance?" he questioned.

" No I do not." Mary replied.

" Would you like me to call a tow truck?"

"Yes that would be very helpful. Thank you." Mary replied.

* * *

About 40 minutes later the tow truck still had not arrived.

" Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me while we wait for the tow truck?" he questioned.

"I would love to get a cup of coffee with you, Matthew." Mary smiled.

After three hours and three cups of coffee the tow truck finally arrived and took Mary's car to the garage. Matthew took Mary home.

" Thank you for the coffee, company, and ride, Matthew." Mary thanked.

" It was my pleasure. Mary would you like to go to dinner with me on Tuesday?" Matthew replied and questioned.

" Like on a date?" said Mary.

" Yes, Like on a date." confirmed Matthew

"I would love that." smiled Mary.

Matthew's smile mirrored her own. " I'll pick you up at seven." Matthew said.

"Perfect." confirmed Mary.

And they sealed their plans with a kiss.

As Mary closed the door behind her she thought, " _It was all because of car trouble._ "

Little did she know that Matthew was thinking the same thing.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this. Tell me your thoughts in a review! :-)**


	2. The Date

It was 6:30 Tuesday before Mary knew it. She had called and asked Sybil to help her pick out an outfit. Sybil was estatic to find out that Mary and Matthew were going on a date.

" Mary, you must wear this one. You will look like a princess!" exclaimed Sybil.

It was a purple knee length dress with a clutch to match.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice, but I do like this one. said Mary happily.

She then proceeded to put on a the dress that Sybil chose. It was a purple floor length dress with short lace sleeves.

" Well, I had better go before your date gets here." said Sybil.

" Yes, he should be here at any time. Thank You for all of your help." Mary said gratefully.

" Any time. I will see you tomorrow." replied Sybil as she left.

* * *

A few minutes after Sybil left Mary heard the doorbell ring.

She opened the door to see Matthew standing in front of her with a dozen red roses.

" You look absolutely beautiful." said Matthew

" Thank you, Matthew. You don't look so bad yourself" said Mary.

"Thank You." Matthew chuckled as he led Mary to his car.

" Where are you taking me?" questioned Mary.

" It is a surprise." smiled Matthew as he tied a blindfold over her eyes.

* * *

The ride to the restaurant was spent in a comfortable silence, except for an occasional question from Mary. When they got there Matthew took the blindfold off.

" Oh Matthew, Clos Maggiore! How did you know?" asked a shocked and emotional Mary.

" Sybil told me to take you here. I have no idea why, but I listened." replied Matthew.

" She knew that it was my fantasy to have my first date here." said Mary.

" Well, I hope that your fantasy approves." replied Matthew as they walked in.

They walked in and a waiter showed them to their table. It was beautifully lit by candle light, and there were a dozen red roses by Mary's seat. She looked up at Matthew with a shocked expression on her face. He smiled as he pulled out her chair. They then proceeded to order.

After dinner they had decided to go to the movies.

* * *

 _After the date..._

They arrived a few hours later at Mary's house.

" Thank you for tonight, Matthew. Everything was wonderful." said Mary.

" Does that mean there will be a second date?" questioned Matthew.

" Your wish is my command." replied Mary.

" How does next Friday at eight sound?" questioned Matthew.

" Wonderful." replied Mary happily.

" Goodnight then, My Dear Mary." said Matthew.

" Goodnight, Matthew." she replied.

And then he kissed her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone! I hope you all liked this chapter. I am sorry it took so long. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorite this story. Next Chapter is the proposal!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **\- BookloverAlive :-)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Downton Abbey. Only my story. :-)**


	3. The Proposal

Though It had been almost a year since their first date it felt like yesterday. Today was the day. Matthew would propose to Mary.

When Matthew was ready he texted Sybil.

"Does she suspect anything?" His text read.

"Not a thing. She is expecting you in an hour." she replied.

" Great see you in fifteen." he sent back.

" See you then :-D" she replied.

Matthew laughed to himself. It seemed that Sybil was more excited then he was.

* * *

 _At Mary's house..._

"Sybil, are you sure this looks okay?" said Mary looking at herself skeptically in the mirror.

" Mary, you look absolutely darling! Doesn't she, Edith?" Sybil said looking to her older sister for confirmation.

" Yes, absolutely darling, Mary." Edith responded in the affirmative.

Just then the door bell rang.

As Mary went to the door she was surprised to see no one there. As she turned around she bumped into someone.

" You look lovely, Mary." said the voice.

" Matthew! I- How did you get in here." asked Mary in shock.

" The back door, and also a little help from your sisters. Shall we?" said Matthew extending his arm.

" We shall." Mary laughed accepting his extended.

* * *

 _Outside the restaurant..._

"Would you like to go for a stroll, Mary?" Matthew asked.

A few minutes into their stroll Matthew stopped abruptly.

" Matthew is something-" Mary stopped talking when she saw Matthew get down on one knee.

" Mary, from the moment I saw you I knew I had fallen head over heels in love with you. What I am trying to say is, Mary Josephine Crawley will you marry me?"

" Yes! Yes Matthew I will marry you." Mary said excitedly leaping into Matthew's arms and kissed him.

After they had broken the kiss they made their way back to the car.

"Did my sisters know?" Mary asked as they got to the car.

" When I told them Sybil started jumping up and down." Matthew laughed.

Then the got in to the car.

"It won't start." Matthew said.

"It's just a bit of car trouble." Mary laughed.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey Guys! Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you liked this chapter. Leave a review and tell me your thoughts. I would like to thank everyone who has viewed, reviewed, followed and favorite this story. The next chapter will be the Wedding, and also the last chapter.**

 **Until next time.**

 **~BookloverAlive**


	4. The Wedding

They had chosen May tenth for their wedding day. It was spring the seasons of new beginnings and new life. They thought it was perfect.

After trying on many dresses Mary had chosen a strapless, lacey, a-line dress that had a sequined waist line. She had chosen Edith and Sybil to be her Maids of Honor. Their dresses were floor length, light purple, v- neck dresses with a ruffle down the back.

"Are you sure I look all right?" Mary said questioning her appearance yet again.

" You look absolutely stunning!" exclaimed Cora .

Just then Robert entered.

" My darling Mary, you look absolutely stunning." said Robert

" Thank You, Papa. " said Mary. " I only wish I wasn't this nervous." She added.

" Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day, Mary. It is only natural." said Edith trying to calm her sister.

"I know, Edith, but I am still nervous." Said Mary .

Just then the minister's wife came and said that it was time to go.

* * *

 _In the wedding hall..._

The music had begun and Sybil had started walking down the aisle to _A Thousand Years._ When Mary started walking down the aisle Matthew eyes transfixed completely on her. To him she looked like an angel. She got the end of the aisle and met Matthew. Then the minister spoke. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Mary Josephine Crawley and Matthew Reginald Crawley. Who gives this woman to this man?" The minister asked.

"Her mother and I do." Replied a teary eyed Robert. Then he took his seat.

"Matthew Reginald Crawley take Mary Josephine Crawley to be you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold In sickness and health, for richer or poorer, to death do you part? If you do say I do."

"I do." Said Matthew .

" Do you Mary Josephine Crawley take Matthew Reginald Crawley to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, til death do you part? If you do say I do."

"I do." Mary replied.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Then they kissed. And as they were kissing the minster said this.

" Let me introduce to you, for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Crawley!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey Guys! I hope you liked the final installment of Car Trouble! Thank you all for SO much for following, favouriting, viewing, and reviewing. Everything is greatly appriciated! As always please review!**

 **~ BookloverAlive**


End file.
